


Right There Beside Me

by heckinamanda



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, a very quick nice thing, it's just nice guys, this is just standard fluff that turns into borderline comfort fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckinamanda/pseuds/heckinamanda
Summary: TJ and Cyrus sit out to watch a meteor shower.





	Right There Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone I'm TIRED because there's a lot going on but !! I wrote this lil thing and I kind of like it it's got a certain… vibe that I've been feeling lately. I don't know if that makes any sense to anyone else but it's okay just enjoy this!!

“Is that one?” TJ asked, quickly pointing his hand at the sky.

“No, that’s a helicopter,” Cyrus answered him. TJ suddenly took note of the blinking lights and slow movement.

A small flash of white fell in front of their faces. “What about that?”

“That was snow falling off of the roof,” Cyrus laughed. “The shower doesn’t start for a little while longer, be patient.”

TJ rolled his eyes fondly. They had been sitting together for fifteen or so minutes on Cyrus’ back porch, a thick blanket thrown over the both of them, waiting for the meteor shower that Cyrus had been talking about.

“I’m just excited to see some falling stars and make a wish about, I don’t know, riches or something,” he said.

“I’m gonna wish for a warmer blanket,” Cyrus joked, tugging on the one they shared.

“You know we can wait inside—”

“No no no,” Cyrus cut him off. “Some stars might fall early and I don’t wanna miss it.”

That earned another eye roll. Cyrus was wildly excited about astronomy recently, and TJ loved it.

“Alright, we’ll stay out. But one of us can go in and grab more blankets,” he said.

“I’m fine, a little cold won’t hurt,” Cyrus said while rubbing his shoulders. “Besides, I’m very prepared for this.”

He stopped rubbing his shoulders for a moment to gesture at himself. TJ took in his attire, two t-shirts under a puffy windbreaker, accompanied by knit gloves and a matching hat.

“Come on,” TJ chuckled. “My dad and I used to camp in this weather all the time when I was younger.”

‘Younger’ being twelve years old, which was only two years ago. But it felt like a lifetime ago with how much TJ has grown as a person.

“All the time? Are you kidding me?” Cyrus gawked at him, continuing to rub his cold shoulders.

“Nope,” he said. “But it’s not like we didn’t have a ridiculous amount of coats and blankets. Especially me, thanks to him.”

He heard Cyrus hum. “What did you guys do when you camped out?”

“Not a lot. We’d go hiking during the day, then set up a fire and call it a night,” he told him. “He’d always tell me stories from when he was younger. Especially ones about my mom and how as soon as they met, he knew he’d do anything to get to know her.”

“That’s really sweet.” Cyrus looked at him with a soft smile.

TJ stared at his eyes. In the moonlight, they sparkled like the meteors they were waiting on.

He looked back to the sky, sure that his blushing could even be seen from up there. “Yeah.”

“What else did he tell you?” Cyrus asked curiously.

“So much,” TJ shook his head fondly. “He would tell me about his high school friends, and times that his parents made him angry even when it was over something stupid. And he _always_ asked me about girls in my classes.”

They both laughed slightly at the last part.

“Bet it was a real shocker when you came out,” Cyrus remarked.

“A little, but I never talked about girls anyway,” TJ shrugged. “I think coming out was weirder for me than for him because I wasn’t exactly _in_ the closet. All of my friends and teammates knew.”

“When did you come out to him?” It seemed Cyrus was just full of questions tonight.

“A few months after you and I met, actually. He was driving me to basketball practice and I just… said it. I don’t even remember why I wanted to, maybe I finally wanted to talk to him about—” _you._ “—boys.”

“Was it hard?” Cyrus asked him. He was a little quieter than before, but it wasn’t noticeable unless you were paying close attention, which TJ always was.

“No. Well, yeah, but no,” TJ struggled to find the right words to describe coming out. “It wasn’t hard because it was just my dad, but it was also hard _because_ it was my dad, if that makes sense? Like… I knew he was gonna be okay with it—with _me._ But there’s always going to be that fear that comes with coming out to anyone, because you really can’t imagine what’s going to happen.”

He caught Cyrus picking at the knitted blanket. “Yeah.”

“Hey,” he lightly nudged his shoulder. “You okay?”

“I’m okay,” he said unconvincingly. “Sometimes I just… worry.”

TJ furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “About what?”

“I don’t know…” Cyrus looked at him. “About everything, usually. But mostly about my parents and step-parents right now.”

TJ looked back at him. “Cyrus.”

“I know it’s dumb—”

“No, it’s not,” he said as he turned himself towards the boy sitting next to him. “It’s okay to worry about it, I understand. There are _so_ many people who understand.”

“Then why am I so afraid to tell them?” Cyrus shook his head. “I’m just as cowardly as ever.”

“Don’t say that. You are not a coward, Cyrus,” TJ grabbed Cyrus’ face gently. “Your entire existence is the definition of bravery. But you are so much more than that. You’re thoughtful, helpful, and the kindest person I’ve ever met. Anyone that can’t accept you for being gay doesn’t deserve the things you offer.”

Cyrus was waiting to respond a few fast heartbeats too long in TJ’s opinion. He just looked at him with those eyes again. TJ could see so many thoughts behind them, arguing with each other over the next move.

That next move, they apparently decided, was to smile slightly. “Your hands are cold.”

TJ snorted. “That’s what you picked up from that?”

“Yeah,” Cyrus giggled. “Come on, you’re making me colder.”

He moved TJ’s hands off of his cheeks, both of the boys turning back to their original positions to look up at the stars.

“Just so you know…” TJ picked his thoughts back up. “The point of what I said is that your parents are going to be accepting, because everyone that really matters in your life already loves you.”

 _Not to imply anything,_ he thought with red cheeks that could heat the both of them up out here.

“I know,” Cyrus said assuredly.

For a moment, silence enveloped them. But that moment ended with the shuffling of Cyrus’ windbreaker as moved to lean his head on TJ’s shoulder.

TJ nervously stiffened. He turned his head down slightly to look at Cyrus, just to make sure that this was intentional and not the result of dying from the cold.

But Cyrus must’ve felt him staring. “What? I’m still cold.”

He snuggled in closer to TJ, who smiled fondly as he slowly took Cyrus’ gloved hand in his.

“Me too.”


End file.
